


到底怎么干？

by yiyetainan



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan





	到底怎么干？

宅在家写不出文的帅哥作家X路过的饥渴早熟男孩

吃完饭没事干，这段时间不能浪费了不如就写个簧文吧

短

“我说我后天就交新的章节出来。”林彦俊不知道第几次敷衍催稿的编辑，实际上他正摊在沙发上，而电脑的文章一个字都没更新。多数的人在最后的几天迫于压力就回写出东西来，林彦俊就等着在deadline前赶工，非常高效的一个办法。但这次的形势可不是那么轻松，他每周更新的爱情小说被拖更了几次，都是为了这次的“重头戏。”可是他的脑袋现在对写情色部分毫无一丝丝的头绪。  
每天吃外卖脸颊都能瘦的凹进去，所以零食更是丝毫不忌口，此时林彦俊正叼着一根牛奶味百奇仰天冥思苦想，到底怎么样才能开始【xiechu】一场豪放刺激，热情似火的床上运动呢？又要含蓄内敛引人遐想又要抓心挠肝欲火焚身，青年帅哥文学作家为此伤透了脑筋，抓烂了破洞裤。  
说实话他想他还不如在夜幕降临后，去那某个不干不净夜色撩人的酒吧找人来一炮比较实在，实践经验非常可贵，写不出东西就是因为太久没有正常的社交所以交不到女【nan】朋友，像个屌丝宅男一样没有性生活，他对着镜子摸刮好胡须的下巴想，“我还是很有魅力的，对吧？”  
故事就是这样开始的，可能是淫者见淫，也可能是日有所思夜有所想，接下去一整天林彦俊脑袋里装着的东西就只有性爱片段和生殖器词汇，导致出门倒垃圾的时候走路眼神乱飘，横空经过一辆自行车极速穿过把他吓得不轻，腿一软摔了一跤。  
“你没事吧。”骑车的少年马上扔下自行车过来搀扶他，一心认定是自己太过鲁莽犯下的错。“对不起哦。”道歉的眼神显得特别真诚，隔着衣服还能感受他皮肤散发的热量和那种年轻小孩特有的气味，相貌也是不错，等下，他还挺可以的......林彦俊自己默默的想，任由“肇事者”把自己搀扶起来。  
“啊,你被撞傻啦？”陈立农凑近摇晃他的肩膀，“我扶你回去”林彦俊默默地答应，一边心脏咚咚跳的被扶着进了屋子，乖巧的坐到沙发上，抱着自己的手臂。但是一边说“我不要要紧啦。”然后又补充说道“你要喝水的话厨房在那边，可以自己倒水。”

少年放下和喝完水的杯子四周环顾一边踱步走进，“哇，一个人住这么大的房子？”  
“对啊我一个人住。”林彦俊这时候眼神乱飘，“我每天都是一个人啦。”  
“有点孤单是不是？”少年歪着个头，嘴巴吐字慢慢，怪磁性的  
“嗯，还好，就还好。”  
“还好是怎么个程度？”  
林彦俊突然不敢看这个少年，有一阵危险气息扑过来，以他的第六感警报来看他好像招架不住，想要逃跑但好像已经来不及了。  
“就其实.....”嘴里吐出三个字，就被少年板着下巴接吻，一下子他想要逃怕，然后马上被按住后脖颈不能动弹。他脑袋里好像有很多烟花爆炸，会不会太直接了，现在的小孩都这么生猛的吗？我保险套还有没有啦......  
“嗯.......”好不容易挣脱他的嘴唇，林彦俊半推半就没有拒绝下一步的意思，心里还想着，和陌生人在家里做会不会太刺激了一点，又自我安慰道，反正我也很需要素材，不过......  
“其实什么?”陈立农亲完还一脸什么都没有发生的样子，继续一脸一本正经的盘问。心里打鼓，还以为他会推开我，再赏我一巴掌。  
接着他们去卧室，期间林彦俊还很细心的把窗帘都拉上，在床头柜翻安全套的时候被人摸了一把屁股，“害怕被别人看见哦。”  
陈立农把他拉过来扔到床上压住“别找了，我想直接干你。”林彦俊好久没听到这种露骨的话，脸狠命得发烫，别过去不看少年脱衣服的模样，活脱一个刚成年的小处男，心里饥渴又畏手畏脚。“帮我？”少年眼神示意让他帮忙脱下裤子，林彦俊伸手过去拉住运动裤的边沿，里面被内裤包住硬了的阴茎鼓了一大包，抚摸了几下就明显感到火热的手感，当他一整根东西被握在手心里他才意识到，找安全套是不必要的，往日约过得对象里面还没有他这么大的过。  
伞状的龟头被送到跟前，林彦俊张嘴用舌头把它牵引进口腔，然后用嘴唇舔糖果似的摩擦整个头部，以免一下子吃的太深让人受不了。“含进去。”少年对他下达命令，当然他也很乐意，服从的吞进去一大截，嘴巴里的软肉湿乎乎的磨蹭柱状体的经脉，时不时的吮吸抬头看少年的反应，得到的后果是被恶劣顶弄，更深的插入，在他的嘴巴里进行活塞运动。  
陈立农终于打算放过他的嘴巴，林彦俊的嘴唇此时红彤彤水光光，上面淋着不知哪里来的湿滑液体，正在被他自己一舔一舔的吃进嘴里。安全套没有，润滑油还是有的，从床头柜最里面翻出来，还剩了半瓶的样子，虽然他的屁股已经湿到甚至不需要润滑的地步，林彦俊身上早就被自己还是那位扒了个干净，陈立农把润滑液倒在手上，确保自己的手指被润滑油包裹好，能让他去开拓那个饥渴的小洞。  
手指在洞口徘徊打转，虽然他也算半个流氓，可还是想给这位迷人的一夜情对象留下个好印象，他可不想硬闯进去弄得人泪水连连。林彦俊躺在他舒服的床上等着少年给自己开拓，突然一阵湿热的触感攀上大腿内侧，他咬我？就是一股密密麻麻的酥痒感弥漫开，引得后面的小洞流出的液体又黏又腻，手指好像一条灵活的小蛇，就快触及到某个令他头皮发麻的点。

在陈立农真正准备要干他的时候林彦俊才想，我还是要知道，到底是怎么开始？到底怎么出现冲动？他为什么要做？他傻愣愣的，眼神充满一点点迷茫，问“你为什么要和我做？”  
少年头一歪，说“我就是想和你做。”  
他被那根大东西干进入，伴随着湿滑的液体被顶的一颠一颠，刚开始只是头部，没想到整根进来直接快贯穿他，滚烫粗壮的东西磨到某个点正中红心，强烈的快感太想让他呻吟，少年一边不知乏味只知蛮力的操干他，一边在他耳旁吹气，更是不知羞耻咬他的耳垂，在口唇间磨蹭。“舒不舒服。”  
“舒服。”林彦俊回答的诚实，却咬着嘴唇不发出声音，只听见忍耐的闷哼，双腿早就缠上对方紧实的腰肢，迎合着抽插。  
“那你能不能表现一下嘛。”  
少年在他耳朵旁边撒娇，听得他要软了腰，“又没人知道，偷偷叫给我听。”陈立农坏心眼的补充道，一边放慢速度，这对林彦俊的以求不满来说是种折磨，体内的快感神经一次次被挑拨却不得到位，他心里想的发狂，又有点不安，他在家和一个连名字都不知道的陌生人上床，这怎么会合理呢？  
“叫什么啊。”林彦俊装傻。  
“就叫我名字啊。”  
“我不知道你叫什么名字啊。”  
“你看你都不知道我叫什么名字就跟我乱搞。”少年好像觉得他反问的模样很滑稽，恶劣的捏他的屁股惩罚他，“那你也太色了吧。”一边加快抽插得的力度，随之而来的比之前更深更用力的顶弄，底下一直压抑的人才红透着脸流露出一点小声的哀求。  
“没有........就......”林彦俊没法把话说完整，操干就一直没停过，前端一直在两人的腹间磨蹭，早就硬的想射，他现在明白一个道理，虽然你不知道是谁在干你，但你依然可以爽到。于是他语气柔软的哀求，“宝贝，让我射好不好。”一边想用手把少年的身体推开，可是少年似乎很意外这个称呼，嘴巴里反复研磨这两个字，想他乞求道，“可不可以多喊我一次？”  
“你喜欢我这么喊你？宝贝？”林彦俊试探着这么喊他，然后感到身体里的东西突突的跳动，发胀，塞得他身体有鼓胀的难受，于是继续哀求道，“求求你。”  
“可我还是想干到你射。”  
少年有别人没有的执着和固执，把他的腿压到肩膀，进的更深，狠命得捅那个湿软的小洞，每进入一下都能听到身下人的嘤咛。林彦俊到最后思绪浑浑噩噩的，喉咙里冒出的只有抽噎。绷不住射出来，白色的东西在少年的小腹，他的胸口星星点点，这时体内有异物感的凉意作祟，他知道终于礼炮谢幕。  
等他坐在沙发上冥思苦想，看着那根断掉的百奇想，他只剩一天了


End file.
